The Twelve Colonies
The Twelve Colonies is the Alliance made by Grand Admiral Brent in his aspiration to form a Battlestar Galactica inspired Alliance for the TSCM community. In his attempts the Twelve Colonies has seen many phases, which includes but are not limited to: The BSG Era, The Nazi Era, The BSG-Nazi Era, The Raumreich Era, The Fall Era, The Rising Phoenix Era, The Resurgence Era, The Political Era, The Exodus Era, And finally the current era. The Resurrection Era. The Twelve Colonies has changed numerous times, and in doing so it has matured gradually over time, each era teaching the next more failures, which in turn leads to the TC restoring itself, eliminating previous failures and flaws. __TOC__ Current Factions #The Colonial Fleet, Central Defense Force, Founders of the Twelve Colonies. #ENCOM Mainframe, Scientific and Research Department, Coders of Glory and unsurpassed tech geeks. #Deep Space Command, Unspecified. #Calistic Confederation, Military Research, Aspiring fighters. #The Federation, Auxiliary Defense Force and Exploration Team. Achievements The Twelve Colonies is one of the only Alliances to ever build a ship with over 12 million hull and a rating of 744 without the assistance of "staff magic" this occured in the before the hull limit update of TSCM. The Twelve Colonies is directly responsible for making the TSCM's newest map, members of the Alliance having contributed ideas, models, scripts and beta testing for the Map's creator Grand Admiral Brent. This occured in 2018. The Twelve Colonies is the only Alliance to have ever surpassed a total faction count of 17 with over 20 players per faction. This occured in the golden age of the Twelve Colonies. The Exodus Era This era is by far one of the darkest Eras in TC history, and the only one which will currently be elaborated upon. The Exodus era took place after the failure of the Political Era, with the second President Red The Blue Color, failing to live up to his responsibilities, and with the tensions between the Cephian Fleet, Colonial Fleet and Wolf-Corp reaching an all time high, ex-Admiral and Commander Ano took a section of the TC with him, stabbing Grand Admiral Brent in the back yet again as he departs the TC, bringing along the 1st president, 17thdoctor and the Entire AEGIS Faction, aswell as the colonial builders. Their Goal: To Surpass the TC and make a better variant, though that is not the case, as their true colors were revealed later on and it was shown as a fact that they actually made an even worse and more corrupt version of the TC, where their original ideals of equality and democracy had been snuffed out by Ano's totalitarian view on how things should be managed. The Exodus Era ended with Grand Admiral Brent's statement to the cephians, and Ano's entire alliance about how the TC has made mistakes, and how Brent wishes to restore it to its glory, not asking for their help, nor their sympathy, but instead, their peace. And their understanding of Ano's true nature. Category:History